gleethenewdecadefandomcom-20200213-history
Roller Disco
Roller Disco is the fourth overall episode of CharyssaOTP's series: Glee, The New Decade. Roller Disco was released July 25, 2012. Plot The New Directions start getting into the groove. They step into the disco fever as they are invited to a roller disco. They get a secret vistor while at the roller disco. Bailey and Lyssa's friendship hits the rocks when he thinks she is using Charity. Robb crashes the roller disco with his new and improved attitude. Something rather personal about someone gets out. Songs *Let It Whip by Dazz Band. Sung by Michael . *Shake Your Booty by KC & The Sunshine Band. Sung by Chase . *Play That Funky Music by Wild Cherry. Sung by Lotario. *Boogie Nights by Heatwave. Sung by Arya. *We Are Family by Sister Sledge. Sung by Arya, Carolyn, Lotario and Olive. Covers WAF.png Shake.png LIW.png BN.png Episode This is what you missed last time on Glee: The New Decade…. Charity is starting to get mixed feelings from Lyssa. Chase and Arya is officially a couple. Michael is falling for Lyssa even though she is a lesbian. Maxwell and Bailey have their first fight. Burton is up to something and he is using Gabi to get what he wants. Robb is starting to have his own doubts about playing fair. Lyssa comes clean about Jacen. Charity makes a pass on Coach Alexander as he tries to help her. Someone from Lyssa’s past shows up. And that is what you missed…… -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions pile into the choir room as Mr. Shue walks into the room wearing something that was like something straight out of Saturday Night Fever. “Hi everyone how was your weekend?” Mr. Shue asks as they all take in what he is wearing. “Mr. Shue, I would like to point that what you are wearing is rather outdated,” Olive points out. “Ok so. It ties into two things. First we were invited to perform at a roller disco,” Mr. Shue pauses for affect, “Second, we are doing disco!” “Roller disco! Yes!” Lyssa says excitedly. Bailey looks at Lyssa with a raised eyebrow. “Oh don’t act like you aren’t excited about it,” Charity says next to Bailey. “What are the details of this roller disco?” asks Michael. “Well, one of my old friends owns a roller rink and was going to do a roller disco so she invited us to perform,” explains Mr. Shue. “Old friend?” Chase says out loud, “Sweet.” Mr. Shue and The New Directions start to plan their songs for the disco. ---------------------------------------------- Burton arrives at the Lima Bean looking for a guy that he is supposed to be meeting with. “Burton?” says a voice behind him. Burton turns around to find the guy he is waiting for. “Lotario?” asks Burton. “Let’s find a table in the back so we aren’t seen,” says Lotario as he leads Burton to the back. “Can you help me?” Burton asks as they sit down. “From what you have told me, yes I can help you. I think I know who you are trying to do this to so I know exactly what you need and I have,” replies Lotario. Burton looks confused. “A regular roofy isn’t going to work on the person. You want to have sex with her right?” explains Lotario. Burton nods his answer. Lotario slides a baggie of little pills and Burton picks up the bag. “What are these?” Burton asks. “They are ecstasy. The person you are trying to drug into having sex with you is Lyssa Arthur, right?” asks Lotario. “How did you know?” asks a shocked Burton. “Lyssa is really a hot girl so it’s natural for someone to want to have sex with her,” Lotario points out. “How do you know that this will make her have sex with me?” “See me and Lyssa have a history. She is my ex-girlfriend, who I got addicted to ecstasy. So I know how it affects her. But you have to find a way to get her to take the pill because she has become a goodie two shoes and went to rehab,” says Lotario. Burton sits there and thinks for a moment. “I have an idea,” Burton says as he thinks. Lotario nods. -------------------------------------------------------------- Charity opens her locker to find another notecard taped to the inside of her locker. This girl never ceases to do the thing she knows I secretly like. Charity puts the notecard into her drama notebook as she closes her locker. She makes her way to class. When she enters she spots Bailey sitting with Maxwell. She scans the room to find where Lyssa is. “Looking for me?” Lyssa asks from behind Charity. “Nope not one bit,” Charity replies. “Are you sure?” Lyssa asks with a smile. Charity takes a seat at an empty table and Lyssa sits next to her. “I know you say that you aren’t any good for me but I think that you are good for me,” states Charity. Lyssa leans over. “Did you read the card?” Lyssa whispers in Charity’s ear. Lyssa leans back as she let out a chuckle. Lyssa looks back at Bailey and Maxwell. Bailey was giving Lyssa a killer look and Lyssa just smiled at him. Charity turns Lyssa’s head towards her and presses her lips to Lyssa’s, which catches Lyssa off guard but she returns the kiss. Bailey clears his throat behind them. Charity breaks the kiss. “Don’t act jealous,” Maxwell says to Bailey. Bailey just rolls his eyes. “So I take that as a yes,” Lyssa asks with a smile. “You know it,” Charity says. The drama teacher tells everyone to be quiet so she could introduce a new student. Lotario walks into the room and Lyssa’s smile fades. “You got to be kidding me,” Bailey says. “Bailey, that not a nice way to greet our new student, Lotario,” the teacher says. Lyssa picks up her stuff and rushes out the room leaving a confused class. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Arya and Chase are walking through the courtyard when they see Lyssa sitting at one of the tables. They sit down on either side of her. “What’s wrong?” asks Arya. “Nothing I want to talk about. It kind of ruined the great moment,” Lyssa replies softly. “What moment was that?” asks Chase. Lyssa looks down at her phone as it rang. It was Charity calling her again. “I finally asked Charity out. And she said yes. But a person that had caused so much damage to my life is back.” “What kind of damage?” asks Arya. “I used to have a drug problem,” Lyssa replies. Arya sat there shocked. “Well that’s the past, Lyssa. Your future is with Charity, which we all knew was gonna happen by the way. But embrace that not some douche that got you hooked on drugs,” says Chase. Arya hugs Lyssa. “Aah. Everybody, get on the floor, let's dance! Don't fight the feelin', give yourself a chance!” ''Chase starts to sing. Arya and Lyssa watch him as he gets up. ''“Shake shake shake, shake shake shake, Shake your booty! Shake your booty! Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake, Shake your booty! Shake your booty.” Chase grabs Arya’s hand trying to get her to dance. “Aah, You can, you can do it very well. You're the best in the world, I can tell. Oh, Shake shake shake, shake shake shake, Shake your booty! Shake your booty! Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake, Shake your booty! Shake your booty.” Lyssa smiles as she watches Arya and Chase dance. ”'' ''Aah, Shake shake, shake shake, shake your booty! Aah, don't fight the feeling. Shake shake, shake shake, shake your booty! Aah, give yourself a chane. Shake shake, shake shake, shake your booty! You can do it! do it! Shake shake, shake shake, shake your booty! Come home with momma now! Shake shake, shake shake, shake your booty! WoooHOOOOHoooo!” They all laugh as Chase finishes. Arya and Chase both grab Lyssa. “Let’s go to glee club,” Arya says guiding Chase and Lyssa towards the choir room. “I will meet you guys there,” Lyssa says. Arya nods as she pulls Chase with her. ----------------------------------------------------- Lotario exits the drama class. He looks around looking for someone. He spots Charity at her locker. He makes his way towards her. “Charity, right?” Lotario says smoothly as he walks up to her. “Lotario, right?” Charity asks. “I just wanted to say that you are a very beautiful young woman,” Lotario flirts,” And I’m a very beautiful young man and that I think we would make a great couple.” Charity wasn’t used to such forwardness so she was slightly taken back. “I don’t know how to take that.” Lotario tucks a stray blonde hair behind Charity’s ear. “Take it as I’m asking you out,” Lotario says. Charity sees Lyssa walk up. “Hi, blondie,” Lyssa says to Charity, “Lots.” Lotario looks from Charity to Lyssa then just walks off. “What was that?” asks Charity. “It’s a long story. Just stay away from him. He is bad news,” Lyssa says. “Why?” “Just trust me,” Lyssa replies. Lyssa bites the corner of her lip as she watches Charity. “Are you a jealous type?” Charity asks as she closed her locker. “Maybe,” Lyssa says as she looks Charity straight in the eye. “So I’ll meet you at your house tonight?” Charity asks. “Yes, ma’am,” Lyssa says. Lyssa holds out her hand for Charity. With a smile Charity takes Lyssa’s hand and they head to the choir room. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Lotario was talking to Mr. Shue as Charity and Lyssa enter the room. Mr. Shue herded everyone to their seats. “Everyone excited for tonight?” Mr. Shue asks. Everyone nods. Bailey raises his hand. “Yes, Bailey?” “Why is he here?” Bailey asks as he points to Lotario. “He is here to audition. Lotario, you have to the floor.” “Thanks, Mr. Shue. Most of you don’t know me. Bailey and Lyssa you don’t need to listen to this,” Lotario says as Lyssa rolls her eyes,” My name is Lotario and I wish to audition for your show choir.” “Hey, do it now. Yeah, hey. Hey, Once I was a funky singer playin' in a Rock and Roll Band. I never had no problems, yeah. Burnin' down one night stands. And everything around me, yeah. Got to stop to feelin' so low And I decided quickly. To disco down and check out the show. Yeah, they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'. And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted. Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right. Play that funky music white boy. Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die. Till you die. Oh ya, ya.” Lotario walks behind Charity as he runs his hand across her shoulder. Lyssa narrows her eyes. Lotario walks back to stand in front of everyone. “I tried to understand this. I thought that they were out of their minds. How could I be so foolish? To not see I was the one behind. So still I kept on fighting. Well, loosing every step of the way. I said, I must go back there. And check to see if things still the same. Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'. And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted. Play that funky music white boy. Play that funky music right. Play that funky music white boy. Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die.” Everyone except Bailey and Lyssa claps when Lotario finishes. “That was great, Lotario,” Mr. Shue says as he claps. “All for?” Everyone except Bailey and Lyssa raise their hand. “Against?” Bailey and Lyssa raise their hand. “Welcome to The New Directions, Lotario,” Mr. Shue says,” Bailey and Lyssa can I speak to you later?” Bailey and Lyssa both stay seated as everyone leaves the classroom. Mr. Shue waits for everyone to leave not knowing that Charity, Michael and Olive were ease dropping from outside the door. “Ok what is your guys’ problem with Lotario?” Mr. Shue asks. “He has caused a lot of trouble with Lyssa and my family,” replies Bailey. “Like what?” “He had gotten me addicted to ecstasy. Is that simple enough for you, Mr. Shue?” Lyssa finally says. Charity, Michael and Olive look at each in shock. “Well there went my innocent vision of her,” whispers Olive. “Crap! Scatter someone is coming!” whispers Michael. Both Michael and Olive disappear as Charity leans against the lockers across the hall. Bailey and Lyssa exit the choir room. “I thought you were going to meet me at my house,” Lyssa says when she sees Charity. “I am but I got to help Bailey not become a fashion fail,” Charity says teasingly. Bailey rolls his eyes as Lyssa laughs. “Alright, I will see you later,” Lyssa says before she heads down the hallway. Bailey and Charity started to head toward Bailey’s house. “So you heard everything,” asks Bailey breaking the silence, “Does it change anything?” Charity thinks for a second. “No. Should it change things? She apparently hasn’t touched drugs in long time since she is doing sports,” Charity replies with a smile, “Are you jealous?” They reach Bailey’s porch. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” “You are jealous. Now you know how I feel about Maxwell and you,” Charity says as she follows Bailey into his house. ------------------------------------------------------------- Michael and Olive were walking to Olive’s car. “Hey, Michael? Can I ask you something?” Olive asks. Michael props himself on Olive’s car before he replies. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the roller disco tonight with me,” Olive asks as she looks at Michael. Well I don’t know. Olive is very beautiful but I’m in love with Lyssa. I was going to ask Lyssa to the roller disco. I couldn’t do that to Olive. Michael looks down as he tries to find the words to tell Olive. “Olive, I would love to but…” “You want to go with someone else, aren’t you?” “Yes. I’m sorry,” Michael says. “No it’s ok,” Olive says sadly as she gets into her car. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Lotario was standing outside Bram’s Roller Rink when Burton and Robb walk up. “Robb, this is Lotario,” Burton introduces,”Lotario, this is Robb.” “I don’t trust him, Burton,” Robb states. “Well I do.” Robb shakes his head and walks off. “You have a plan?” asks Lotario. “Yes I do. I put the pill in a drink and give it to Lyssa as a peace offering,” explains Burton. “You will have to get past Lyssa’s girlfriend,” Lotario says. “Girlfriend?” “Yes, girlfriend.” “Who is her girlfriend?” “Charity. But I can get her away from Lyssa.” Burton smiles, “Let’s do this.” I will show Lyssa who is boss and that she shouldn’t mess with bulldogs. ------------------------------------------------- Charity knocks on Lyssa’s door. Kahlen answers it. “Oh hey, Charity,” says Kahlen,”Bailey isn’t here.” Why do I get the feeling that she doesn’t like me at all? “I know. I’m actually here for Lyssa,” Charity explains. Lyssa comes running down the stairs and smiles when she see Charity. “Come on up,” Lyssa says with a smile. Walker walks out of the kitchen. “You have plans tonight?” Walker asks. “Yep. We are going to be doing the roller disco at Bram’s,” Charity says. “Together?” asks Kahlen. “Kahlen, let’s leave them alone. Come join me in the kitchen.” Lyssa leads Charity to her room. “I love your room,” Charity says as she looks around Lyssa’s room. “I’m glad someone does,” Lyssa says looking around her room. Lyssa sits on the arm chair as she watches Charity as she explores her way around the room. “I don’t think Kahlen likes me,” Charity says as she sits on Lyssa’s bed. “Why do you say that?” Lyssa asks as she goes into her closet. “I guess it’s because I dated Bailey,” Charity says to herself. “Well, that’s in the past right?” Lyssa asks as she exits her closet dressed for the disco. Charity takes a second to take in Lyssa. Damn she can make outdated clothes look sexy. Down Charity you guys haven’t even been on your first date take it slow and don’t mess it up Charity stands up and walks over to softly kiss Lyssa. “Yes, it’s in the past,” Charity answers. Lyssa’s phone rings from her messenger bag. She walks over there to answer it. “Hey, Michael,” Lyssa answers, “This is a bad time. Go ahead and ask. I’m sorry; Michael, but I have a date to the disco. Ok. I’m sorry.” Charity puts her arms around Lyssa. “Now where were we?” ----------------------------------------------------- Arya smiles as she gets ready for Chase. I know we just started dating but I feel we are ready to take the next step. My parents are out and everyone will be at the roller disco so we will alone. “Boogie night oh. Boogie nights, boogie nights. Boogie nights. Ain't no doubt we are here to party.” Arya ran down stairs when the doorbell rings. She smiles when she sees Chase. “Boogie nights. Come on now got to get it started. Dance with the boogie get down. 'Cause boogie nights are always.” Arya leads Chase up to her room. “The best in town. Got to keep on dancing. Keep on dancing. Got to keep on dancing. Keep on dancing. Can you show that you know how. To do it.” Chase bends down and kisses Arya. “Get that groove. Let it take you higher. Boogie nights . Make it move . Set this place on fire. Boogie nights . It's so right. When you got that feeling. Boogie nights. Hold it tight. Got to keep on dealing.” “I want us to stay in for the night,” says Arya. Chase removes his shirt as Arya talks. “I think we can do that,” Chase says seductively. Chase picks up Arya and carries her to her bed. They slowly undress each other. Arya reaches up and softly bites Chase’s neck. “Are you sure?” asks Chase. Arya nods as she kisses him. --------------------------------------------------------------- Michael hangs up his phone. I should have known that she would have a date. Maybe it’s not too late to say yes to Olive. She said she would be at The Lima Bean. '' Michael heads to The Lima Bean. When he gets there he finds Olive standing in line. ''“Wanna see you with it. Sho' could treat you right. Give me just a minute. Of your time tonight. We both are here to have the fun. So let it whip. We'll get into groovin'. Love your body language. Baby, let me know. You've got me sort of anxious. We both are here to have the fun. So let it whip. So let it whip.” Olive turns around and smiles. “Oww-hoo. Now that you can see. How you groove with me. What else can I do. To get closer to you. We both are here to have the fun. So let it whip. We have the natural feeling. Obviously revealing. Let me be your paper man. I'd love to be your joker man. We both are here to have the fun. So let it whip.” Michael takes Olive’s hand. “I take this as you will be my date,” Olive says. Michael just leans in and kisses her. ------------------------------------- The New Directions start to arrive at Bram’s Roller Rink. Bailey and Maxwell were the first to arrive. Then Carolyn followed by Michael and Olive. “Hey, Bailey, where is your best friend?” asks Michael. Bailey didn’t like this question. Maxwell sees Bailey’s reaction. Maxwell rolls his eyes when Bailey walks away. “What did I say wrong?” Michael asks Olive. “He is just upset. He believes his rival and his best friend shouldn’t date,” Maxwell says as he shrugs. “Wow. Really such a self-centered dude,” says Carolyn. Everyone looks at Carolyn. “What?” “We aren’t really used to you talking,” Olive replies. “Well if it isn’t half of the merry band of freaks,” Burton says from behind them. Maxwell leaves to find Bailey. “Well if it isn’t the stuck up douche,” Michael counters. Olive looks at Michael. “Goodbye, Burton. We aren’t here to fight with you,” Olive says,” Let’s go Michael.” Olive, Michael and Carolyn all walk off as Lotario walk up to Burton. “No sign of her yet?” asks Lotario. Burton shakes his head. -------------------------------------------------- Inside the roller rink The New Directions were having fun trying to roller skate. Charity and Lyssa finally show up. They make their way towards their friends when they are stopped by Burton. “Lyssa, can I talk to you?” asks Burton. “Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Charity,” replies Lyssa. Burton slightly hesitates. “Well I wanted to give you a peace offering. I’ve been an ass to you and your friends,” Burton starts as he hands Lyssa a cup,” I had to do some serious research to find out what your favorite drink was. Well I hope we can start off on a new foot.” Burton leaves both Charity and Lyssa very confused. Lyssa sniffs the drink. “It doesn’t smell tampered with,” states Lyssa. Charity shrugs. Lyssa downs the whole drink. “Can I be honest?” Charity says. “Sure, love,” Lyssa says as she smiles. “I don’t know how to skate.” Lyssa gasps. “Then I must teach you.” Lyssa walks up to the roller skate handler to grab two pairs of skates. Lyssa walks back over to Charity with roller skates. What was in that drink? I think Burton tried to drug me. And I think Lotario had something to do with it. “Watch me,” says Lyssa as she shows Charity the steps of roller skating. For the next hour Charity takes falls after falls. Lyssa stood off to the side laughing so hard she falls down herself. Lotario helped Lyssa up. He whispers in Lyssa’s ear and she nods. Lotario starts to lean Lyssa away. “Lyssa!” yells Bailey, which causes everyone to look at him as he pushed through the crowd. “Bailes!” Lyssa barely was able to say. “Come on, Lyssa. Forget them,” Lotario whispers in Lyssa’s ear. “She isn’t going anywhere with you,” Bailey says. Bailey turns around to Charity. “Did she take anything?” Bailey asks. “No. I won’t let her. She did drink something given to her by Burton,” Charity replies. Bailey shakes his head then turns back around to Lotario and Lyssa. “Hey, Art, I know you don’t want go home with Lotario but your very hot sexy girlfriend,” Bailey says to Lyssa. Lotario starts to try to put his arm around Lyssa but she moves forward. “Take her home. Walk her home don’t drive because in the state she is in she will distract you,” Bailey whispers to Charity,” I have to do something.” Bailey walks off. Dammit, Lyssa Jensen Arthur. You better not start down this path and end up hurting Charity or I will murder you. --------------------------------------------------------- Charity had her arm around Lyssa to steady her as they walked. “What was in that drink?” Charity asks Lyssa. Lyssa stops laughing so she can answer. “I believe it had ecstasy in it. Thank god that Kahlen and Walker aren’t going to be home until Monday,” Lyssa replies as they reach Lyssa’s porch. They reach Lyssa’s room. “Is there anything you need me to do?” “You can stay if you want to,” Lyssa replies as she lies down and her bed. Charity hesitates. Lyssa chuckles at Charity’s hesitation. “Yes, Charity, I know that Bailey warned you even though I am super horny I won’t try to take advantage of you. We just started dating so it is too early for us take that step. I’m just asking you to lie down next to me and sleep,” Lyssa says trying to ease hesitation. Charity raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to be high?” “It was most likely a small dose because it’s starting to wear off,” Lyssa replies. Charity lies down next to Lyssa and Lyssa lays her head on Charity’s shoulder. Within a few minutes Charity hears Lyssa’s breathing change as she falls asleep. Charity smiles as she remembers the events from earlier in the evening. Lyssa giggles as Charity pins her on Lyssa’s bed. Charity bends down and kisses Lyssa. Charity gasps as Lyssa rolls them over. “I have a game,” Lyssa says. “And what is that?” “I do something and if you can withstand whatever I do for let’s say fifteen seconds without making a noise I will remove a piece of clothing,” Lyssa replies. Charity looks up at Lyssa and she nods causing Lyssa to smile. “Ok you must stay quiet.” Lyssa leans down and begins to slowly kiss her way across Charity’s collarbone which causes Charity to bite her lip. Within fifteen seconds Charity’s lip was about to bleed. Lyssa stops. “You are more restrained than I thought.” “I’m waiting for my prize,” Charity states. Lyssa smiles as she pulls off her shirt. I'm not surprised by how perfect Lyssa's body is. I mean she is a swimmer and a soccer player. I wish I had a body like that. Well technically I do seeing that I'm dating Lyssa. So if you want to get technical I do have a body like that. That means I get to touch it. I just want to tattoo Property Of Charity Webber across that perfectly muscled abs, Charity thinks to herself. Charity is brought from her thoughts when Bailey busts into Lyssa’s room. “Geez, Art, put a shirt on,” Bailey says as he shields his eyes. ----------------------------------------------------------- Bailey finds Burton outside with his head in his head. “What the hell is your problem?” yells Bailey. Burton looks up. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” replies Burton. Bailey grabs Burton and pulled him up by the collar then slammed him against the wall behind him. “Let go of me,” yells Burton as he pushes Bailey away from him. Bailey throws a punch and it connected with Burton’s chin. Burton pushes Bailey again. Bailey tackles Burton and starts to punch him in the face. Michael and Robb come running out of the building. They pull Bailey off of Burton. “Dude, he isn’t worth it,” says Michael. Bailey shakes Michael off of him and walks away. --------------------------------------------------------------- Arya, Carolyn, Lotario and Olive take the stage. “It seems like most of our group has disappeared. So it’s just us four. Let’s hit it,” Arya says into the microphone. “''We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up ev'rybody and sing,” Arya starts to sing. ''“Ev'ryone can see we're together. As we walk on by. We fly just like birds of a feather. I won't tell no lie. All of the people around us they say. Can they be that close. Just let me state for the record. We're giving love in a family dose,” ''Olive sings with Arya. “''We are family. I got all my sisters with me. We are family. Get up ev'rybody and sing,” ''all four sing. ''“Living life is fun and we've just begun. To get our share of the world's delights. High hopes we have for the future. And our goal's in sight. No we don't get depressed. Here's what we call our golden rule. Have faith in you and the things you do. You won't go wrong. This is our family Jewel,” Lotario sings with Carolyn. The four of them bow as the music stops. ------------------------------------------------------------ Bailey walked with a bust lip towards the park. He sits on a swing as he calls Charity. “Char, I need to talk. Can you come to the park?” Bailey says into the phone. Bailey closes the phone after Charity gives him her answer. Category:Episodes